Rapidkit's Legacy (TROLLFIC!)
by AviRay
Summary: Rapidkit, son of Firestar and Spottedleaf, joins ThunderClan as Sandstorm's kit. Watch as he grows up, fight battles, and maybe learns not to bea self-centered asshole. No guarantees, though!
1. Chapter 1

**Welp. I couldn't resist. No spelling mistakes were fixed, BTW.  
**

Prologue

In StarClan, it looking like any old forest, minus the gliter. And in one glittery bush, was a dappled calico molly with stars in her fur named Spottedleaf. She was currently screaming the phrase "I'm a survivor!" and writhing on the ground.

Other cats with stars in their fur were gathered around the bushes. Some were looking on in worry, others were shouting encouraging phrases, and others were checking their Twitter feed.

Finally, after three hours, a mewl was heard. The cats of StarClan all gazed over into the bushes, and were delighted to ind a small yellw kit with an orange back, his bright purple eyes glowng.

"He's handsome!" They all creid. The little tom strutted about, showing off his handsomely fluffy tail.

"I know, right?" He said haughtily, making all the she cats swoon. He then gazed at a random poral in the middle of the ground, inquiring, "Mother, what's that?".

"It's a portal, swety!" She said, coming up to him. "We use it to go into the living worls.".

The young tom nodded, before looking in. There, he saw a pela ginger she cat giving birth to dead kits. He became sad as he watched her cry.

"Mother, I would like to go and be Snadstorm's kit." He requested.

At first, SPottedlaf scowled at the thought of giving her handsome kit to her biggest rival, but her heat melted when she saw her kit's big pupt dog eyes.

"Of coruse, honey.". She then threw her kit into the portal like a brick, and he went into the real world.

Meanwhile, Snadstorm was sobbing when she felt one more kit.

"I hope this one lives!" She cried as she bave birth to it. She .,looked over, and hear heart melted when she saw and tiny little tom with a yellow coat, orange black, ans bright purple eyes.

"OIh my god!" She screamed, "He's perefect!".

AS he coddled the kitten, Firestar come in, love and adoration in his eyes/

"He's gorgeous, Sandstorm!" He chjuckled, when suddenly he got a vision! It was of Spottedleaf giving birth to his new son, and then that son thown ino the patrl.

"I LOVE HIM O MUCH!" He screamed, throwing himself on his son and peppering him in kisses. The little tom scooted away.

"Pape, i don't like missesd!".

"He shall b named Rapedkit for how Rapidly he leanred to talk!" FIREstar creiec to the heavens, and he and Snadostrm cuddled with their only son all night log.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One, Two Moons Laters

Rapidkit was playinbg with Icekit and Foxkitm on z hot, sunny day,. He was bigger than them, so he was the fox.

"I',m a big bad badger that's gona est your kits!": Rapidkit growled, stompijg around. Icekit mok snarled and leaped onto him.

"NMo your not!" She growled, slashing open his face. Rapdkit instantly healed and playfully ripped open her intestines. She gort up and puked, before being rushed to the medicine cat den.

"Bad Rapidkit!" Sancfstorm scolded, "Yoiu could have killed her!".

"Sory mum." The kiteen apologized, and thwn they let him play with Foxkit onmce more and they tened to the dying Icekit.

Suddenly, REapidkit got an amazing idea!

"Let's go and find shaode clan cdts!" He declared, but no one cared because Icekit was in extreme pain. Doxkit nodded in agreed and he went out the entrzance with his best firend.

There, they instantly meet a poatrl of ShadowClamn warrior, with BLAXkstare at the lead.

"Let's fite them!" Foxkit vcried, le\nching himselgf at Tawnypelt and getting instantly killed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!11111111111111 FOXKIT IS DED! I'LL NEVER GET OVER IT!" Rapidkit cried, leapewd at the Shadowclanb warriors. and killing two of them. The rest left.

"Oh me stwsrclan!" Firestar cried1 "Well' make you an apprentice now! I pronouns your mentor the be..."."

Brightheart!"

Rapidkit gsped! He crush since he was born was hius mentor!

He ran up to her, asking "Can i see terriotry markers?" with a soft blush on his face.

"Oh StarClan,..." Brighthear tm uttered, taking hij outside as the last screams if Icekit were heard before se died.


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back to Warrior Cats Brain Rape! Sorry for not updating for awhile; I had other stories to tend to. But anyways, let's have some fun with our little monstrosity known as Rapidkit (Or paw, I should say!)!**

Rabidpaw glided alon the gras covered forest floor while the raon poundd against his pelt. It was raining so hard, in fat, chubby kittypets and dagerous dogs started to rain. However, Rapidpaw chased tham off to ShadpoowClan territory because their evil n' stuff.

Brightheart didn't notice, and insteed was dragging her feet alonmg as she madwe way to the training hollow. Raoidpaw was simply sliding along the slippery grass.

Bfor they reached said hollow, however, Rapidpaw slid up to Brightheart and tries to woo hewr. Said she cat was not impressed and pushed him away, sendig him flying into te atomosphere. He flew around the eartyh a coup[le of times before landing in Stryclan, where he was face to face with Spottedleaf.

"Hi mom!" Rabidpaw siad brightly, sittng up and grinning. Spotgedleaf sn ickered aty her son.

"Hey kid, dob't stay here for tooo logg." She cackled. Rapidpawn nodded and briskly trotted away, before leasping ingto the living worl,d [ortal.

However, when he woke up, he was on... Shadowblan terrotriy!

Balckstar was waiting there for him! GAPS!

"What teh heck are yoaw doin here, little kot?!" He demended. Rapidpaw snraled back "I'mma trying to get back to Tunderclian!"

"Oh no you don't!" Blaskstar yodeled, pinning Rapidpaw down. Thew appentice squirmed underneathhim, trying to find a way to escapeeeeeeeee!11

Then, he was resued by goxppaw an his netor, Squiirelflight!

"Let go of him, Bklacstar!" Sqiurrelflight snapped, and then she dsnapped the digitrs of her paws in his face. He bblinked before shoting a spitball at her and spitting "He tyresspassed on ma territoru! And hechased thousands of kittypets and dogs on our territory! GHe dewsrves to DIE!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" fixpaw yowled, launching himself at Blackstar. cAUGHT of guard by this, the terrible tom llewt go of Rabidpaw, and the two toms tasgged teamed the terib le leader.

When they killed him, the two toms kissed and the whle forrast cheered! Gay rights for everyone!

But, but but, a pair of eyes were watching from the ShaDows, and they were from... Tnunderclan!


	4. Chapter 4

**I also wanted to mention this takes place during Leafpool's Wish. Why are Foxkit and Icekit alive at the time? I dunno, it's a trollfic, deal with it!**

Chapter four: Shadws ATTACK!

It was obly A COPUPLE OF DAYSSSSS LATER WHEN SHADOWCLANN ATTACKED. They weere mercyless and creul, but rapedkit let the charge! He claowed out tanwyclaw's eyes and and tore out Toadfoot's instestinmes, not playfully tis time tho.

In the meddle of the carnage, a giger cat named Rowansar stood, wtacxhing with a gleram in his eyes. Rapidkit psuhed through the crowd ad lepat unto himm, power surhing through him. SHE COIUD; FEEL DIS POWER CAUSED HIKM TO MURDAR ROWANSTAR, bit noone in thunderclan cated because Shadpowclan never abidedby the the warrior cwode, so they gto rid of a traitor.

Shasow clan fleed and left behind te bodies of Tawnyheat, Teatfoot, Clodtail, and Injured Lefpool, Bramblecaw, aand Snadstorm

Noooooo" Rapidkit cried, and he., firstar , and ASQUirrelflight started to sob. Leafpool tried to hell hrer, but but there was nooooo yuse. She was GONE.

"i'LL NEVER FORGET YOU, MOTHER!0" All three children cried as the clan morned the best hunte. Brightheart sudden;ly caught a smirk aon Brambleclae's fce and grew suspicous. Comething clearly wasn't rihgt here...


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we are again with this trainwreck of a story! Also, I've been reading stories both purposefully and unintentionally bad, and I think I got the formula down pat! Enjoy**

Chpater fiv: Love isw swange  


A moon latewr, Rapidpaw was on a slo hunting misssion. He ws taked to find thre pieces of pret beoe the sun set, which the appprentices knew he culd sdo easiuly7. So, he set out along the sky oask to hoefuly fknd a tasty mkoouse or maybe A bluejay or two.

As he crepty along the lorge, bark covered tree. he dsicovered a mouse nibbling on a seed and dogging throuh leadf mulch/. He crouched down, wigling his hips and jaunchs into poistion, until he leapt!11 And then, with a crounch of bonwe and a spatter of blod, thew mousety qas dead.

Yhe hadsome yellow tom decided to find moar prey before the he returned, so he dashed offf to s bush , on y to find ablack bird. And then he found a killeds a yak. Ansd then a dock, and thena raccooon. Evrnyully, he gathwered a enough prey to feed the clan, and set off. But befores he left,he dsicovered a Windclan tom on his teriotry!~

"Wghat are yoaw ding here?! the windclans camp is tatt wa\y!11112!" He ywoled, pointig to te terriroyry. The at, who as aoppreticed aged, replied, "Actuall,y, wer'e in a famine. RThe wabbits have ;eft dyue to ShadowClan stealing them, and" we need them to yknow,m npt die!

Ratpisspw felt sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo bad! How dare dem shadoaw clan cots stel windclans prey! So, he had a brainstorm

"How bout I gove you ths yak I fond? Yo clan memebers surly won't objexct to that, ehh?" He offered. Te apprentice was hissitent (HAHA GEDDIT? GEDDIT? LAUGFH DAMMIT!), But eventually asaid syes, and took the prey.

"By the waya, ny names, Dapperpaw. I hop[e y see you again..."

'raPIDPAW, Te names Rapidpawe." HThw handsome tom an swered. The apprenmtice nodded blu a kiss at him and toook ofdf with the bovine, leaving Rapidpaw dfeeling as if he dsicovered a newl love!


End file.
